Leg Post 27
In Leg Post 27 Sir Menw, once the faithful knight to Uther Pendragon, continues his quest to find the tomb of Prince Oberon and his wife, Titania. He finds the Terran Mausoleum where very few people venture and eventually locates their tombs and the face screens, which show what they once looked like. Though he doesn't revere them as gods, they are idols to him and so he prays to them. Back on Camelot, Lady Sebile eventually manages to convince both Morganna le Fay and Isolde of the White Hands to join her in a coven. Morganna then coerces Merlin the Younger into the coven too on the basis she had to keep the other three in check. They decide it would be best to test the Knights of the Round Table and make their lives difficult so they set off to meet with King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. On his way back from meeting with The Lady in Leg Post 26, Sir Lanval follows them and overhears that Morganna wants to cause trouble for Sir Lancelot. As he follows them he meets with Sir Tristram, husband to Isolde but he didn't know she was well again. They head to the Command Deck where they find the coven of witches dishing out the secret of Sir Lancelot and the Aes Sidhe Witch that disguised as Guinevere and slept with Lancelot. Guinevere herself is enraged and demands that Sir Lancelot return to Camelot to be put on trial. Post Space Camelot Coven Location: Terra Flux | The Terran Mausoleum Characters: Sir Menw | Prince Oberon | Titania The turbo lift doors slid open and Sir Menw stepped into the Terren Mausoleum. The entire skyscraper was a mausoleum with each block of floors dedicated to a new age. The very peak of the building was still being filled to this day and new floors were being eternally added. The Terran section was just a few dozen floors from the lowest depths of the cityscape. Below the Terrans were bodies of the ancient Infinite Celestium residents that once ruled Coruscant before the Terrans made landfall. Since the Terran settlers died long ago, the only visitors to the Terran Mausoleum were historians and tourists. As Sir Menw went through the atrium he saw just a few other people on the odd occasion as they went silently by. Sir Menw's journey took him into the main hall of the dead where colonists bodies were stacked up on the walls with burial epitaphs and screens that displayed their faces before they met their ends. Hundreds of eyes smiled out at him. Sir Menw's own face had grown aged with distinction. Crags spotted his cheeks and firm lines marked his brow but the imperfections only served to enhance his aura of respect. His beard was neatly trimmed and flecked with grey whiskers to match his completely grey hair. His body was still strong and healthy from years of work both at the forge and on the battlefield. His services had been inherited by King Arthur as Menw had served in King Uther's reign where he was responsible for crafting many fine weapons with enchantments - a skill he learnt during his childhood with the Aes Sidhe. Under Uther, Menw had been a young man barely out of his teens and yet he was one of the closest allies to the king and knew Uther's charms and his failings. After several hours of searching Sir Menw finally found the resting place of Prince Oberon, the fairy king of Albion, and his fair wife, the human Titania. Their coffins were placed side-by-side at the centre of a royal chamber. On the walls were the earliest monarchs that ruled the lands long before the Old Republic took over. But none were granted the central space save for the first two leaders of the Terran colonies. Titania's tomb was much longer than the tiny coffin of Oberon and upon it was her death screen. Her image had been captured when she was young so that her hair was full and red and her skin flawless and sunkissed. Oberon, no matter his age, would appear youthful by human standards and his death screen was just that. Despite his size his face was much like that of Menw himself - one that was proud and respected. Smooth-skinned and almost child-like, his eyes were hard and piercing. His hair was jet black and his cheekbones chistled and prominent. Sir Menw got to one knee and bowed his head in reverence. He was one of the few knights not dedicated to the Christian God but to the old gods and the ways of the Aes Sidhe. To him Oberon and Titania were idols, though not deities. He prayed to them for his own salvation and for their eternal rest. In the dimness of the room the enchanted sigils on his armour glowed faintly red but were eclipsed by the bright glow-in-the-dark sigil upon his round shield strapped to his back. He remained there, in the silence of the mausoleum, deep in prayer. Location: Camelot | Morganna's Lair Characters: Morganna le Fay | Isolde of the White Hands | Merlin the Younger | Lady Sebile Morganna: "What's in it for me?" Merlin: "What's the point?" Isolde: "Can I go see my husband now?" Sebile grew frustrated at the three witches and stamped her foot against the floor. Sebile: "Where's your sense of teamwork?" Morganna: "I don't need you holding me back." Merlin: "I don't think a coven is a good idea..." Isolde: "I've done it before. It didn't end well." Sebile: "So the three of you are too afraid!" The three women frowned. Sebile: "Afraid of what we could accomplish! Four witches are stronger together than any one witch alone! Our magics would bring us such wonders!" Morganna: "Okay fine. I'm the leader." Sebile: "Okay!" Merlin: "Wait, what?" Isolde: "We could make a lot of mayhem together... might be fun. Let's do it." Merlin: "What? What? Whaaat?" Sebile, Morganna and Isolde stared at Merlin. Merlin: "No! No way! She's evil!" Merlin thrust a finger at Morganna, who just shrugged and gave an acquiescing nod. Merlin: "You're not much better!" She turned her finger on Isolde who just grunted. Merlin: "And I don't even know you but you seem a few planks short of a full load!" Sebile: "Are you saying I'm crazy?" Isolde: "She's saying you're stupid." Sebile: "Oh. If you said crazy I would have said yes! But I'm not stupid. That's just mean." Morganna: "She's in." Merlin: "I'm bloody not!" Morganna: "Merlin, Merlin, Merlin. Just think of what we'll do without you. How much trouble we'll cause without you to keep us in check?" Merlin sulked. Morganna: "Stop being a baby." Merlin: "I hate you." Isolde: "What is this coven supposed to do then? Are we going to go and dance naked in the woods?" Sebile: "Do you want to dance naked in the woods?" Isolde: "No." Sebile: "Awww. :( " Morganna: "My brownie friend has just been reminding me that I have been neglecting my duties as villain. And yes, Merlin, that is a perfectly legitimately profession." Merlin just rolled her eyes. Morganna: "We should harass the Knights of the Round Table!" Merlin: "Morganna..." Morganna: "Don't complain already, Merlin. It's good for them!" Merlin: "What?" Morganna: "It helps them train for when a real threat comes along. Someone who actually wants them dead instead of me. I just want to set things up so they might die. The dying part is entirely incidental. It's the journey that counts." Merlin: "I take it back. You're more planks short than Sebile." Sebile: "Yay!" Isolde: "I think I agree with Merlin. But what the hey. I'm in the mood for dancing!" Sebile: "Yay!" Isolde: "Not actual dancing. It's an expression, Sebile. Where the Hell did you even come from anyway? Why are we listening to you!?" Sebile: "I just have one of those faces." Isolde: "... highly punchable?" Sebile: "What? No! Endearing! You want to punch me!?" Isolde: "Want is a strong word. I don't want to punch you in the face. But I wouldn't turn down the offer either." Sebile: "Such crazy witches! This really will be fun!" Morganna: "The knights are all off on this quest for the Holy Grail. I think we should make it extra difficult for them." She tapped her chin in thought. Morganna: "And given a recent visit to me by one such knight I think I know where to begin." Location: Camelot | Close to Morganna's Lair Characters: Sir Lanval | Morganna le Fay | Merlin the Younger | Isolde of the White Hands | Lady Sebile | Sir Tristram | King Arthur | Queen Guinevere On his way back from his rendezvous with The Lady, Sir Lanval espied four women emerge from Morganna's Lair. He recognised three of them but not the shortest one. He pressed himself to the wall and hoped that the darkness would conceal him. He didn't want even Morganna to know where he had been. The Lady may well have some communication with Morganna le Fay, especially upon the magical island of Avalon that Morganna once created, but here on ''Camelot ''not even the magic-folk knew The Lady had come along for the trip. He watched the four of them squabble for a moment and then set off with more certainty than Sir Lanval liked. There was one thing he knew about witches together - it never ended good. He overheard their conversation and it seemed as though Morganna had plans that involved the downfall of Sir Lancelot. Sir Lanval scurried after them as close as he dared but eventually he had to peel off less he be discovered. Fortunately the women were bickering, distracting them from the eavesdropper. As he went he eventually found another fellow Knight of the Round Table. Sir Lanval: "Sir Tristram!" Sir Tristram: "Well met, Sir Lanval." Sir Lanval: "I should congratulate you on your wife's recovery." Something flashed over Tristram's face and for a moment it seemed that he didn't even know that his wife was well again. But then he just nodded. Sir Tristram: "Thank you." Sir Lanval: "Do you know where Sir Lancelot is?" Sir Tristram: "You just missed him. He has gone down to the planet to begin searching for the Holy Grail." Sir Lanval: "Damn." Sir Tristram: "Why?" Sir Lanval: "Well... I don't wish to speak ill of your wife, Sir Tristram." Sir Tristram: "Now you really had better tell me." Sir Lanval: "I think she has fallen in with Morganna. They're plotting against Sir Lancelot and I know not how." Sir Tristram: "Then she will have to go to Algernon too. Perhaps we should go and see the king about this." Sir Lanval: "I'll follow you." The two knights marched down the corridors of ''Camelot. Tristram knew the king was in the Command Deck with The Red Rose Knight and Queen Guinevere, coordinating the landing parties to Algernon. As well as the Holy Grail, he was seeking land to settle, which Tristram had been helping with earlier. They approached the Command Deck and went through the hissing doors to find that the coven of witches was here.'' Morganna: "And so! The truth is out! Sir Lancelot did procreate with the duplicate of your fair wife!" Merlin: "But it definitely wasn't Guinevere, Sire! Right, Morgan?" Sebile: "Scandalous!" She clapped her hands excitedly. Morganna: "Sure, sure. We all know she's frigid." King Arthur: "Well. It wasn't my wife so..." Queen Guinevere: "How... dare he presume to lay with the queen of Britannia!!" King Arthur: "Space Britain." Sir Lanval: "This doesn't look good..." Queen Guinevere: "He may not have used me in fact but he used me in action! He insults me thus!" Isolde: "And betrays your majesty. He didn't know it wasn't Guinevere at the time." King Arthur: "But it wasn't her!" Morganna: "He didn't know that!" King Arthur: "Well... I mean..." Morganna: "Arthur! Wake up!" Queen Guinevere: "Sir Lancelot will return to Camelot at once! He will be held accountable for his deeds." King Arthur: "Is it--" He stopped when he saw his wife's face. Even Morganna seemed afraid. Queen Guinevere: "Now." Category:Post Category:Leg Post